


The pain is immeasurable

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Naegi Makoto, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 11





	The pain is immeasurable

'No, this isn't happening right? RIGHT?!' Makoto was the saddest he's ever been this entire time, he felt the hot tears streaming down his face but he didn't want to wipe them away. Fuyuhiko looked at Makoto and his eye widened a bit. "It was me, I'm the traitor working for the Future Foundation that murdered Nagito." Chiaki was so calm that Makoto was hurting even more. He couldn't take it, he dropped to his knees and started crying harder than before, Chiaki ran over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Is everyone ready to cast their votes?" Monokuma said half sadistically half bored. "Of course not dumbass!" Give Makoto a few minutes!" Fuyuhiko shouted. Makoto took a few deep breaths, he wasn't prepared for what was gonna happen. "I-I don't know if I c-c-can live without you!" He was crying mercilessly into Chiaki's shoulder.

Monokuma started laughing. "Cast your votes, they will determine the blackened!" Makoto had stopped crying with Chiaki hugging him from behind, he whined a bit when she got up and pulled him up with her. Makoto was in no state to do anything so she voted for herself twice, the other time being Makoto's lever. "Puhuhuhuhu! Lets take a look at the votes!" With that out of the way Monokuma showed the screen that decided the fate of everyone or the killer.

The slots on the screen were spinning fast, it had everyone's face on them, they kept spinning until they slowed down and landed on Chiaki, with the word 'guilty' under it. Makoto didn't want to want but he couldn't look away, he started crying again, he wanted to stop but he couldn't bring himself to calm down. He felt more arms wrap around him, but they weren't Chiaki's, but Hajime's. "We all lost loved ones. It's okay to feel sad, if you need a shoulder to cry on, come to me." Hajime offered a soft smile, and Makoto started crying into his chest. "I've prepared the ultimate punishment for the ultimate gamer, Chiaki Nanami! It's punishment time!" Monikuma laughed. Makoto sat up and ran towards Chiaki, and wrapped her in a hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered. "I'll miss you too." She pulled back from the hug and took Makoto's lips in one last loving kiss.


End file.
